The Curse Of The Labyrinth
by Rebellion of the Kat
Summary: It’s a year later after Sarah’s encounter with Jareth. But she can’t forget about him. So she goes back, expecting it’ll be the same adventure as last time. But she has no idea the surprises that await her. NEXT ONE TO WRITE A REVIEW GETS A FREE VIP TICKE
1. Chapter 1

SCENE 1: STILL STUBBORN SARAH

It was late afternoon when Sarah, her father, stepmother and 2 year old Toby were

lounging in the living room. With the fire brightly lit and the curtains drawn they appeared to be a perfectly normal family laughing and smiling with the television inaudibly playing an 80s American sitcom. Sarah looked fairly similar to when we last saw her. I mean it has only been a year. Of course she wore more ordinary casual clothes now and had more natural looking make-up on. Her hair was tied up in a neat ponytail as she sat down. From the looks of it she was either daydreaming of intently absorbed in her parents' conversation. Toby was on the floor playing with his building blocks yapping away in half human language and half baby language. Sarah's father suddenly got up to dance.

'Come on dear. Dance with me' he said as he bopped the salsa.

'Oh sit down Greg' (is that his name?) Sarah's stepmother insisted.

They all laughed.

In spite of this peaceful setting, the topic of their discussion somehow turned to focus on Sarah's previous short-term relationship with some guy called Jack. And knowing Sarah as we all do she was quite reluctant to speak of past relationships with her stepmother. Here we go.

'Oh, Sarah, guess who I saw the other day' she said.

'Who'

'Jack Kennedy.'

'Oh' Sarah said quietly sounding a little uncomfortable with the topic that was about

to arise.

'Well what do you mean 'oh', he was your true love a couple of weeks ago.'

'He was not my true love.'

'Well then how do you explain the writing all over your mirror in that pink lipstick

you've had for ages saying 'I love Jack' all over the place."

'You saw that!…..You went into my room!' she yelled.

'I went to collect some of your old toys for charity' her stepmother said with a

pleased grin on her face.

'What!.' Sarah sounding extremely angry now.

'Sarah you simply do not need them anymore. Surely you've grown out of them by

now.'

'They have sentimental value.'

'Sarah' her father interrupted. 'Why do you have to make an argument out of

everything.'

'Because nothing is ever fair.'

Sarah shot up from her chair and ran up the stairs.

'I can't do anything right can I' she screamed.

'Now we've all heard that before' her stepmother casually replied.

Sarah lay on her bed. Her eyes gazed around the room. To anyone else it would seem

like it was crammed with colour; books and toys everywhere. But to Sarah it was empty. Her pink flamingo - gone. Her toy maze - gone. Her favourite childhood books - gone. Lancelot - gone. What still remained however was the musical doll in the beautiful white ball gown. It was stuck on a high shelf which Sarah had not touched for ages. She looked up at it, got off her bed and reached up. She reached up her hand slowly, pulled down the doll and blew away all of the dust it had collected over the past year. As she looked at it deeper and deeper her eyes suddenly gazed open wide looking like two pale jewels with so much fear inside. Those eyes could tell so many forgotten stories. A cold shiver fluttered down her spine.

'Jareth' she whispered.

She shuddered and dropped the doll which smashed on the floor into thousands of

pieces. Suddenly all those memories, all those thoughts that she had tried to repress came flooding back like they had just been released from a locked up safe inside her brain. It wasn't like the Labyrinth was a painful experience. In fact she rather enjoyed most of the adventure when she wasn't thinking about her brother. But thinking about that face. The face that captured her soul just for a second and put her in a bewildering trance. The face that showed so much power and so much authority but yet so much beauty. The thought of that face made Sarah feel like she was there again. Right there staring into his eyes trying to act cool by saying phrases like 'it's a piece of cake' and 'it doesn't look that far' but really she was shaking inside. Back into reality, Sarah shook her head. 'No' she said. 'Let's not even go there.' One glance back at the broken doll now on the floor, she gave a sigh. Then headed out of her room and walked downstairs.

'I'm going out.' Sarah said as she headed out the door.

'Sarah' called her stepmother. 'I'm sorry. Look I shouldn't have brought up Jack, I

know your upset about the two of you breaking up-

'It was hardly a relationship' Sarah interrupted.

'Sarah I just want you to be happy.'

'Ok fine, I accept your apology, I am happy, happy as Larry, I'll be back home for

half nine.' She walked out the door and it slammed shut.

'I'm sorry too would have been nice' her stepmother uttered shaking her head. 'Right

then.'


	2. Chapter 2

SCENE 2: SARAH'S CONFESSION

Sarah was in the park. Y'know that place where she was in the first scene of the

Labyrinth. Anyway she was in the park. (If you're wondering, Merlin is dead. Yeah I know but it's the circle of life and all that.) She walked around gazing at the sky like she usually did on a Friday evening. Normally sixteen year olds go out partying with friends but Sarah had always been too dreamy and imaginative to keep any friends for long. On she walked daydreaming about her future. 'What have I become' she thought. 'Sixteen years old and nothing to say for myself.' Sarah didn't have a job. Nor did she have the determination to succeed in school. In the last year she had tried to fit in with the real world. She went to a couple of parties and trips with friends, she even got herself a boyfriend for a while. She wasn't totally aloof, but she knew deep inside that something was missing. She was different than many other kids. She wanted something deeper than this world had to offer. She had a taste of her own imagination last year, and boy did she want more.

She must have circled the park four times already when out of nowhere a barn owl

flew past her swiftly and gracefully. She gazed at it as it soared through the sky. She gave it a quick smile and then looked away. FLASHBACK. Wait a minute. She had a funny feeling inside of her, not quite sure what it was. She thought to herself that the owl that had just passed by looked rather familiar, but then again owls all look the same don't they. Or do they. …

'Through dangers untold' Sarah found herself whispering. 'And hardships

unnumbered. I have fought my way here to the…_She thought about what she was saying…'_to the goblin castle…beyond the goblin…city.'

She stopped walking. A light shower of rain poured over her head. She realised what

she was missing. When she used to come to the park and said those words, oh how she longed to be in that Labyrinth. And when it finally happened, when the Goblin King had taken her brother away, she knew that she was going to have the most amazing experience of her life. But then she chose to come back. And now she's paying the price of regret and long-term misery.

'That was the highlight of my life. It was an adventure, a challenge, something that

this world doesn't have.' The rain got heavier. She started talking a little louder. 'I would do anything to go back there.' Then she shook her head. 'No no I couldn't. I love my brother I could never lose him again….but I'd know how to get him back, all I'd have to do is says those words. Why not try it. I've spent the last year growing up. Why can't I have just one day of fun before I grow up completely.'

A flash of lightning and a crash of thunder filled the sky with life. Sarah started to

run, she ran until she got to the centre of the park. The opposite of what was before a silent park with just the sound of a hooting owl was an atmosphere filled with tension and excitement. Looking up to the sky, without really thinking it through she shouted;

'Goblin King Goblin King wherever you may stay, so I can live it one more time

please take my brother away.'

THUNDER!!! Sarah put her hands up in the air, one by one, she closed her eyes and

wished. The weather surrounded her.

All of a sudden everything went quiet. There was no rain, no noise, nothing.

'Oh no, what have I done……….Toby'

She ran out of the park, down the streets so fast her legs were almost too fast for the rest of her body.

'Toby…Toby!!!' she shouted.

(If this were a movie some dramatic music would be playing at this point as she ran.)


	3. Chapter 3

SCENE 3: WILL JARETH RETURN?

Sarah's parents were sitting in the living room drinking wine and laughing together

still watching the TV. In fact Sarah's dad was still dancing when Sarah burst

through the door.

'Sarah' her dad said. 'What's…'

'Where's Toby?'

'We put him to bed why'

She didn't answer. 'Toby!!!' she shouted as she ran upstairs.

When she got to his room she tried to turn on the light, but it would not switch on,

she flicked it many times, on and off and on and off, (hey that's like the movie) but there was still no light. She walked up to his cot, slowly and hesitantly. Closer and closer. She wished inside with all her heart that he would be there. 'Please please' she thought to herself. Until finally she lifted the quilt. Swoosh, the quilt lifted in one quick movement. Where's Toby. He wasn't there.

'Toby!! Where is he. He's gone' 'Dad!!'

'What Sarah' her dad asked as he raced up the stairs.

'Toby's not here!'

'Yes I know'

'What?'

Her dad walked into his own bedroom. Sarah followed.

'There he is.'

Sarah looked. Toby was fast asleep. Such an angelic little face. A sigh of relief came

across her face.

'We moved his cot in here after we couldn't get the window shut in his bedroom.

Sarah what's wrong with you. Why did you think Toby was gone.'

'Nothing I just had a scary thought while I was out. The window wouldn't shut?'

'Yes, we couldn't figure out why, but Toby couldn't stay in there with a large draft coming in. Sarah really, are you okay.'

'Yes…yes. I'm fine.' Just had a long day with that exam at school and all.'

'Well you get some sleep then.'

Sarah agreed and walked away. She was glad that her crazy moment in the park took

no effect. She would have just died if Toby had been taken away again.

She entered her room and jumped on her bed lying face down. She breathed into her

pillow heavily thinking about how glad she was that Toby was safe. But also thinking that this was the beginning of the rest of her life. Now she knew that the Labyrinth was never going to come to her she would never have any kind of fantasy adventure again. Everything seemed quiet for a few minutes until she heard a tapping sound on her window. Tap tap tap - tap tap tap. She curiously walked towards it and opened the window wide. As she popped her head out she saw nothing. Nothing at first. Then her "friend" the owl flies by. Sarah smiled. She liked to look at the night sky and see what mysteries and secrets the creatures and stars could tell. She closed the window and was about to walk away when tap tap tap - it happens again. Rather annoyed now she forcefully opened the window, looked left, looked right…..nothing there, looked up, looked down….nothing there. Wait a minute….Sarah suddenly went into a state of shock. Something was there when she looked up. Slowly her head tilts. Her eyes slowly rose until…… 'GASP' 'Jareth.' His face just stared at her, his eyes gazed straight into hers. He lay on top of the roof opposite Sarah's house in a rather casual position. One knee bent, hand under his chin, other hand draped over his bent knee. Sarah couldn't believe it. She thought she would never see him again. Terror filled within her body. Her stomach was jumping up and down, her heart was pumping in and out, her hands were shaking, but she just stood there frozen.

Still staring at her Jareth started to smile. Not a friendly smile no. More like a grin that said "you broke my heart and now I'm going to torment you." That kinda smile. Sarah looked away, she knew that Jareth wasn't on top of the neighbours roof for no reason, she asked him to be there when she was in the park didn't she. Something was going to happen. Sarah looked back. What?!? Where'd he go! There was a wisp of smoke where Jareth lay five seconds ago. He was gone. With a bemused look on her face Sarah turned her head round back to her bedroom. She was just about to walk to her bed when…

'Oh!' she cried.

Guess who was there blocking her way. Yep that's right…………her dad.

No not really it was Jareth.

There he was, charming as ever yet with a look of passion and intensity in his eyes.

Sarah almost had déjà vu. It felt like the exact moment when she first met Jareth. When he flew into her bedroom and told her to play with her toys and costumes. But this time she felt much more emotion towards him. So many thoughts and feelings mixed together. Anger, irritation, regret, frustration, infatuation, love. What?!? No no no forget that last one. Love?!?, surely not, or maybe.

Sarah looked right into Jareth's eyes for a second, but she shyly moved them away.

She could not act confident in front of him like she did last year. There was something deep inside of her that whenever she thought about him, whenever she looked at him her soul quivered with fear.

'Sarah' Jareth said self-assuredly with a smug face. 'Why do you look so frightened.

Don't you remember me. Don't you remember that I was the one who you defeated, rejected, ruined my staff, destroyed my labyrinth and took back the one thing that you asked me to take away from you.' Yep it was Jareth alright. But something was different. He didn't have that magical glow that he had last year. He looked kind of a little bit weaker and little ill.But his voice was still as dry and scornful as ever.

'Erm' she said in a broken voice not quite able to get her words out.

'How is little Jareth junior by the way' Jareth asked.

She paused, breathed in and out and finally managed to speak to him.

'His name is Toby…..what…what are you doing here.'

'You've been asking for me' he said innocently.

'No I haven't'

'Don't you remember. You was in the park and you were blatantly demanding for

yourself to be back in my Labyrinth.'

'No I, I wasn't asking for you I just…I just wanted to see my old friends. I missed

them. Hoggle and and Ludo, I just wanted to see them for on last time.'

'A sixteen year old girl wanting to see old friends. Surely you don't need them

anymore.'

'I don't. You're right, I don't need them. No of course I don't need them. And I've

finally realised that. I just wanted to see them so I could finally say goodbye. You know making it a little easier for them to live without me. No, I definitely don't need them.'

'Did you here that Hogwart. She said she doesn't need you.'

Jareth held up a crystal ball in which Sarah could see all of her old friends; Hoggle,

Ludo and Sir Didymus.

'She doesn't need us?' asked Didymus

'Sarah…..Sarah not friend?' asked Ludo.

'Sarah don't you need us?' Hoggle asked.

Jareth continued to stare at her with a selfish grin. Sarah's eyes flickered from Jareth

to the crystal. She couldn't believe how evil he had become. I know last year he was pretty bad but this time he wasn't holding back. He wanted to hurt her. Sounding unsure of what to say, all she let out was 'erm…I…'

Jareth removed the crystal from sight.

'You know what I think ' he said. You want something more, you just make the

excuse of seeing you're friends because you want to see someone else', his face started moving closer to her now. 'And you know who that someone is' Sarah tried to resist his gaze but could not help falling into a trance. Jareth's face was real close now. Sarah knew what he was going to say. Everybody knew what he was going to say, my granddads' brothers dog knew what he was going to say. It was just a matter of when he was going to say it. Here it comes…………..'Me' he said and then vanished into thin air.

Sarah breathed in hard trying to make sense of everything that had just happened.

How could she just let him torment her like that while she was stood there frozen. How could she let him disappear when she didn't even have chance to defend herself.

'He's wrong. I don't feel anything for him. It's ludicrous to even think that. He's

so wrong.'

'Oh and by the way.' Jareth said as he suddenly came back into sight. 'If you ever _did_ want to come back into the Labyrinth all you'd have say is this magic phrase; 'There's no place like home, there's…oh wait wrong movie. All you'd have to say is '_Take me to the Labyrinth_, three times.'

Again he disappeared. 'Take me to the Labyrinth' Sarah whispered to herself. 'Say it three times. Well there's no need to be doing that now is there.'


	4. Chapter 4

SCENE 4: THE SONG

In the Goblin Kings' castle Jareth sat impatiently in his chair. Goblins rampaged

around everywhere. Jareth could hardly hear himself think within all the noise. One of the goblins got thrown across the room. It screamed as all of the others laughed. 'She's not coming is she' he muttered to himself. 'Oh, well then I'll have to make her come won't I. It's time' he shouted. Faint music could be heard. Jareth looking rather annoyed stood up and walked over to a laughing goblin. The music began to get louder. Jareth started to sing (in a similar kind of tune to Magic Dance).

Jareth: Do you know who I am

Goblin: You're the king

Jareth: The king of what

Goblin: The labyrinth

Jareth: The king of a world where fantasies come true

Goblin: Like having all the beer you could want

Jareth: Like being the queen beside a king. This curse was not just made for me and you.

Verse 1:

I see the future soon colliding with my past

What can I do

My baby boy has gone and left him feeling blue

Nobody knew

What kind of magic spells to use

(Eye of newt and vomit fruit, lizards left eye)

And now we play (Eye spy)

Chorus:

Look baby look (Look baby look)

See baby see (See baby see)

Put your magic eye on me, I'm the hunger that you feed

Look baby look (Look baby look)

See baby see (See baby see)

Don't be shy don't walk away, I'm the one who'll cure your pain….

Hearing Toby crying Sarah walked out of her room into Toby's to say goodnight. She

walked up to his cot and kissed him on the cheek. It didn't work, he was still crying.

'What am I going to do with you.' She shook her head and then walked out of the

room. As soon as she turned the light off he stopped crying. That was awfully sudden. Confused she walked back and pulled away his quilt.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhh' she cried and pulled her hand away. A large python hissed at her

and almost bit her. 'Toby!' she screamed. Sarah backed away. 'Toby!!' she screamed. The snake jumped out of the crib. Sarah looked in shock as she watched the snake make its way out of her dad's bedroom. She cautiously followed the snake, down the stairs and out of the front door. It's a wonder her parents didn't hear anything that was going on. What the hell was happening. As soon as she was out the door she looked around. Where did the python go. Where _was_ Toby. 'Toby!!' she screamed. She was just about to go back inside and tell her parent's when she heard a loud cackle.

'Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.'

'Jareth' she said to herself. 'He's taken Toby and there's only one place he could

be…..The Labyrinth. How do I get there. Wait...what were those words Jareth said. Oh trust me and my memory to forget them. Oh wait a minute, yes I remember; _there's no place like home_….no no that's not it. Oh…yes I got it.' Sarah stepped forward and spoke clearly as she said 'Take me to The Labyrinth, take me to the Labyrinth, take me to the Labyrinth.' A fog a smoke surrounded her. When it cleared she realised where she was.

'The labyrinth' she said. Yes, it was the labyrinth, like she saw it when Toby

was first taken away from her. But this time it looked different. It looked smaller, gloomier and less alive than before and the sky was getting dark. She could see a gigantic colossal maze surrounding the one and only Goblin Castle.

'Not again.' Sarah was exhausted and didn't have the energy and curiosity she had

the last time, but she knew she had to get her brother back.

'Feet. We've got some work to do.' Sarah set off into the labyrinth and prepared for

the adventure that she had before but what she did not realise was that it was going to be entirely different!!

She ran into the garden where she first met Hoggle. She knew that this garden was

where to door to the beginning of The Labyrinth was. But this time the garden was

hardly a garden at all. The lake had dried up and the vegetation had disappeared. As Sarah walked up to the door she noticed that there were fairies lying on the ground. She knelt down and lightly nudged one. But it would not move.

'Oh no' she said 'what's happened to this place.' Back in focus she stood up and

walked over to the large door that led the labyrinth. It was big and scary, especially in the dark but this was the only entrance she knew. Last time she got Hoggle to open it but where was Hoggle. She tried to push it open and tried a range of phrases such as 'open sesame' and 'come on you damn door open up' but nothing would work. 'How can I find Toby if the door won't open. What am I supposed to do just walk through it.' Then Sarah thought, she had an idea like a light bulb had just popped up above her head. She thought about last year and how she walked through that brick wall like the little worm told her to. 'It's worth a try.' She closed her eyes and put her hands in front of her. Slowly she walked through and felt the doors' solidness disintegrate through her hands. Then she opened her eyes. 'I did it.'

Yes she did it. She was now inside The Labyrinth. Sarah knew this view. She looked

left and right. Both ways there seemed to be an endless road with high walls and no turns or corners or anything. It just went on and on. Straight away she ran left, knowing that was the way she ran last time. She ran and ran and ran and ran. As she ran she stepped over tree branches and almost tripped up. It seemed like she was running for hours…ran and ran and ran until…

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'.

'What?!?'.

A little worm with blue hair looked up at Sarah. 'Watch y'self' it said.'

'I'm so sorry' said Sarah. 'Oh it's you…I've met you before haven't I.'

'Ay, oh I dunno, me memory's as useful as a goldfishes.'

'Yes I have, you were the one who showed me how to walk through the wall last

year.'

'I did? Oh yes yes I think I remember now. Oh it's you is it. Allo.'

'Hi, well thank you, you helped me get my brother back from the castle last year. But

could you help me find him again. He's been stolen.'

'What?!? Last year you actually wan'ned to get to the castle.'

'Yes'

'Oh dear, I'm sorry miss if I'd 'ave known I would 'ave got you there straight away.'

'What?!?'

'You see, when you walked through the wall I told you never to go that way. But

what you didn't know was that _that_ way would've led you straight to that castle.'

'So last year I would have gotten to the castle straight away if I'd have gone the other

way.'

'That's what I said wasn't it. Forgive me miss.'

'I don't believe it…..I do not believe it…..well, I guess it's too late now for grudges.

But please could you show me how to get straight to the castle.'

'Course course, just go over to the wall over there and walk through it like you did before.'

'Okay okay, like this.' Sarah walked through the wall much quicker than she did last

time.

'Yes now turn left and go that way.'

'And this will lead me to the castle.'

'O'course'

'Thank you for being so helpful.'

'No worries miss. Now I've gotta go home and explain to me missus why I ain't got

no teabags' he mumbled.

Sarah walked into a dark passage way. The walls were closed in so tight Sarah could

hardly breathe. Weird looking plants with eyes followed Sarah's every movement. Strange looking shrubbery with what looked like fingers grabbed Sarah whenever she got to close to them. She let out a few yelps and screams every time she heard a creaking noise or felt something touch her. A cackle could be heard in the distance. 'Ha ha ha ha ha'. It sounded an awful lot like Jareth's wicked laugh.

Back in the castle, Jareth's song continues:

Verse 2:

I see the future, I watch it die and feel it fade

What can I do

My precious thing has gone, and played me like a fool

Nobody knew

What kind of magic spells to use

(Pigs right ear, I'm over here, kangaroo's thing)

And now we play (Watching)

Chorus:

Look baby look (Look baby look)

See baby see (See baby see)

Put your magic eye on me, I'm the hunger that you feed

Look baby look (Look baby look)

See baby see (See baby see)

Don't be shy don't walk away, I'm the one who'll cure your pain….


	5. Chapter 5

SCENE 5: THE GOBLIN CITY

Finally out of the dark alley, Sarah brushed down her jeans and shirt. When she

looked up she re-acquainted herself with a place she knew too well before. It was the Goblin City. Cue music:(Dern dern dernnnnnnn.) Yes, the place where she before defeated all of the Kings goblin accomplices. But last time she had help from her friends Hoggle, Ludo and the rest of the gang. Where are those guys. (To be honest I don't even know. I didn't plan this story I am making it up as I go along, so I'll be just as interested to find out as you are.)

So Sarah was now in the Goblin City. She had been standing there for almost two

minutes now and no one was out. There were many little houses around, but no goblins. Last year the city was buzzing with action. She remembered that bizarre fight with all the rocks and knights and cannons. But this time it was as dead as a doorknob.

'Very odd' she whispered to herself. She took a few steps and walked towards the

large castle when out of the blue came a small fox moping about with it's head down low.

'Sir Didymus, is is that you.'

He looked up.

'My Lady?' he said in a surprised but sad voice.

'Where's Ambrosius.'

The fox started crying.

'What, what is it, what's the matter?'

'Ambrosius passed away.'

'What when?'

'Last year, not long after you overcame the Goblin King. You see, when Jareth was

defeated. His soul was disrupted. And if the ruler of the labyrinths' soul is broken, the labyrinth starts to decay. And when the labyrinth decays the food stops growing. There was no food for Ambrosius.'

'But if there was no food for him then surely there was no food for you.'

(I thought she was gonna ask that, yikes, how do I get out of this one.)

'Well, you see we had stored enough grub in case of such an event. But no food was

deposited for Ambrosius. He only ate rare food from the Paduku tree which grew inside of the labyrinth. But then it stopped growing.'

(Phew!)

"I never thought it would come" Didy continued.

"What would come."

"The Curse Of The Labyrinth. We thought it was just a myth. But now that the King

has been rejected by his true love and the labyrinth is slowly…dying!"

Sarah felt a little uncomfortable being called Jareth's true love but she knew her

friend was in pain and so continued to comfort him.

'Oh I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'

'It's too late for apologies My Lady. Ambrosius has gone. And nothing will bring

him back. Soon the rest of us will have gone too. The labyrinth is bound to expire soon. But what are you doing here. You shouldn't be here.'

'He took Toby again.'

'Really?'

'Yes and I have to get him back.'

'Well than I shall help you. I have nothing to lose.'

'Are you sure you're up to it. I know you're very upset at the moment. Don't you

want to go back to your bridge and rest for a while.'

'No Sarah. I'd prefer to keep busy, it's what Ambrosius would have wanted.'

'Oh well thank you. I really appreciate it. Come on then. Where's Hoggle and Ludo.'

'Erm, I I don't know. I haven't seen them since yesterday.'

'Oh, well we'll find them soon, and Sir Didymus I'm sorry.'

'For what My Dear Lady?'

'I know you heard me say I didn't need you.'

'Oh that's alright. Your all grown up now. I wouldn't expect you to need us.'

'But I do….I do. I'll always need my friends. Now come on let's go.'

Sarah and Didy, hand in hand walked forward up to the castle. When they got there

they halted at the large door with the gigantic carved figure. They remembered it from last time. They knew the couldn't fight it alone.

'We can't do this, there's only two of us' said Sarah.

'My Lady. We can do it. I believe in you. You need to get your brother back. I for

one am prepared to put my heart and soul into getting you into this castle and I will perish for you if necessary.'

'Don't say that, don't ever say that okay. You're right, we _can_ do this. We are going

to fight this giant and we are both going to defeat it. And both of us will make it through. All we have to do is outsmart it. Ok. Now let's go.'

They both walked towards the door. Odd. Last time the figure roared and came out of

the door straight away. Sarah curiously walked over to it. She put her hand on it and expected it to move towards her, but no. It fell backward and shattered on the ground.

'What?!?' said Sarah.

'It's the curse of the labyrinth. It is getting weaker. Even the castle itself is now

diminishing.'

'Come on.'

They walked into the castle. So dark and ill-looking. Sir Didymus walked behind

Sarah. Suddenly, he fell into a trap door on the ground, so quick he didn't even have a chance to scream. The door closed and Sarah was unaware of the whole thing. She turned around.

"Sir Didymus. Sir Didymus. Where are you.'

She was just about to go and looked for him until she heard voices in front of her. She walked forward into a large room where thirteen goblins were nattering away. One of them looked at her, eyed her up and down and then looked away. One of them was telling the others a joke:

'I walked into a bar and there was this horse and he said to me why the long face ha ha ha ha ha ha.'

'I don't think that's it' said another one.

'No that's not right. It goes like this. A _horse _walked into the bar and the bartender

says hey what's the matter and the horse says I'm upset because I've got a long face.'

'No that's not it either.'

Shaking her head Sarah marches up to the goblins. 'Hey, where has he put him.'

'Where has who put who' one said.

'Where has that stupid evil king who put me through hell last year, making me travel

through a crazy maze, fall down a hole, smell the most disgusting smell I have ever smelt and fight a whole city just to find the one person who he has now taken again.'

'I'm lost.' a goblin said.

'Found you' said another.

Sarah lost her temper with them. She stormed off and headed towards the stairs

where she knew that there were a bunch of crazy staircases she had seen last year. She walked into the room but what?!? This wasn't like before. There were no crazy staircases. The room looked like a garden. Like the garden of Eden. Like what you would imagine heaven to look like. There were wild flowers so beautiful and colourful; orchids, roses, lilies and any flower you could imagine. There was an immense water feature with engraved cherubs around the edge. She looked up, the water was not clear. It was red, the brightest most shocking red. The garden was so exotic, so unusual and picturesque. Sarah almost felt happy. Until she came to her senses and realised she was here to get Toby back, nothing else.


	6. Chapter 6

SCENE 6: ZEALOUS TENSION

Sarah walked further. She could hear music…and singing. She knew that voice. The

song sounded sad. Sarah couldn't make out all of the words but she could hear: _…soul shattered and torn…….the felon she has scorn………what will it take to care……I used to have red hair. _(leave that last bit out if it spoils it for you.) She walked past some of the willow trees, oaks and ferns until she reached the other side of the fountain. And at the other side of the fountain was…….you guessed it…..or did you……..I think you did…….Jareth. (Yay!!! You did it. Well done!! Bring out the party hats. Sorry, I'm getting too excited.)

'Where's Toby.' Such an assertive voice, she wasn't afraid whatsoever, she wasn't at

all engrossed in front of the man she once felt captivated by.

Jareth looked surprisingly surprised to see Sarah. He looked rather uncomfortable

and embarrassed. Probably because of that weird song. The water had now turned pink.

'Sarah?!? What……Toby? How did you get here?

'Don't play games with me Jareth. Just give me back my brother.'

Jareth didn't answer. He walked past her and out of the garden, down the stairs and

into the throne room and grabbed a goblin by the throat.

'Which one of you repulsive little scabs let her in.'

'Who?!?' it said

Jareth threw the goblin across the room. He looked so angry. Angrier than Sarah had

ever seen him before. She ran up to him but he wasn't facing her. 'Why so surprised Jareth. Didn't you think that I would get here this soon. Well I'm a lot smarter now. There's no challenge between you and me anymore so will you just give me my brother back.'

He turned around and looked her in the eyes.

'I didn't take your brother.'

'What…well where is her then.?'

'Where is 'her'??, you ought to learn to talk properly.'

'Jareth!! Where is my brother??'

'How am I to know.'

'Tell me!!!' she demanded.

'Tell you what' he was just winding her up now.

'Stop being so ignorant. Tell me where he is' she pushed him a little. He didn't bite

back., just stood there calmly.

'Ooh. Who'd have thought. Sarah Williams sixteen years old and still as stubborn as

ever. I thought you would have grown up by now but you haven't changed at all have you…_he laughed_….You haven't changed one bit."

'IT'S NOT _FAIR_ to say that!!!'

'I rest my case' he said smugly and then walked away.'

Sarah went after him and grasped him by the shoulder. 'Don't walk away from me.

Tell me where my brother is.'

Jareth stopped and thought to himself. A smile came across his face. He turned

around and faced her.

'You wished he would be taken didn't you'

'No….err…well….yes, I did when I was in the park, but as soon as I did I regretted

it. Then I ran home and he was still there.'

'It was because that wasn't a proper wish. You wished inside your mind that he

would be taken'

'No, why would I do that.' She started to look guilty now.

'When did he disappear?'

'It was just after you vanished so you _must_ have taken him.'

'Interesting'

'What's interesting.'

'That you wished him to be taken immediately after I had been in your bedroom. The

wish in the park was not a real wish but when I left you made a silent wish that he would be taken. You didn't want your brother to disappear, of course you didn't. But you wanted to find him. You wanted to come to this castle. You cannot fool me Sarah. You wanted this very moment right here, right now to happen. You wanted to see me, didn't you.'

'Why would I want to see you.' Her anger weakened. From the unconquerable girl

she was a few minutes ago, she now felt vulnerable and exposed.

'For the past year you have been sad.'

She stared at him. 'Have you been watching me.'

'I can see it in your eyes, they open and close like a pale jewel, like an ice cold blue

fire, a washed away seashell, so much pain and built-up aggravation. But it doesn't have to be like this anymore Sarah. You're eyes will show sorrow for no longer. Instead Sarah, those eyes.' He put his hand on her face. 'Those beautiful eyes will be bright, and they with glisten with ardour.' She lost herself in his words.

'And how will they do that.'

(Here comes the icky bit.)

They both stared at each other for a few seconds. Sarah's eyes widened. She was

looking at him in a whole new different way. He leant towards her. She responded. She could feel his breath on her face. She could almost taste his essence. His lips slowly moved towards hers and they almost touched each others' when….

'Errr…excuse me Sire.'

A goblin, taller than all of the others, with a beard and more intelligence walked in

on them. Sarah pulled away looking rather embarrassed. Jareth looked annoyed and rolled his eyes.

'What' he said

'Lord Dickery is here.'

A man walked in. His appearance was very prim and proper. Older than Jareth…I'd

say about 45. He had a big moustache and his hair was turning grey.

'Jareth.' the Englishman said.

'Lord Dickery' said Jareth.

The lord looked at Sarah.

'Who is this"

'I'm Sarah' she said uncomfortably.

'Are you here for commerce or have you come to the realms of the labyrinth for

some sort of gratification.'

Not really understanding the sentence she just said 'erm I was just going actually.'

'Nonsense….you will accompany Jareth to the Dickery ball tonight.' he commanded.

'Oh no I really don't…'

'You will do as I say.'

Sarah was taken aback by his directness but she did not dare to disagree anymore.

'Goblin!, goblin!' Lord Dickery ordered. A goblin walked in. 'Take this young lady

to her dormitory.'

The goblin grasped Sarah's hand and led her away. The Goblin held onto her tight

has they walked up flights of stairs. This castle was like the Tardis. It seemed much bigger inside than it did outside. But it's The Labyrinth. What do you expect.

'Where are we going' she said.

'To your room' answered the goblin.'

'No you don't understand. I'm not staying here. I have to find my brother.'

The Goblin ignored her. 'Here we are' it said.

She eventually came into a large room with antique furnishings and a four-poster

bedstead. Her eyes glanced around inquisitively. Hanging off one of the drawers was a dress. A beautiful dress. White, with a detailed pattern of sinuous butterflies. It looked so exclusive. There were shoes too. Lavish gold heels with an owl brooch in the centre of each one.

'Who are these clothes for?' she asked the goblin.

'For you miss, for the ball.'

How strange, it's as if it was known that she was going to come. Or maybe it was just

magic. The goblin shut the door and left Sarah in her room. She sat on the bed and started to cry. What the hell was she doing in a weird bedroom when she should have been looking for Toby. She glanced at "her" dress. Boy was it glam.


	7. Chapter 7

SCENE 7: A TWISTED MASQUERADE

At the ball: The most glorious and exquisite masquerade that could ever be seen.

Gold stairways. Large cream velvet drapes speckled with gold dust. Dome-shaped

building. Everybody dressed fancily in some of the most peculiar but wonderful costumes you have ever seen. But nobody, I said nobody could compare to Sarah. (This Sarah beats the original Labyrinth's Sarah's ass.) Imagine, let's start from top to toe, a delicate but eye-blinding tiara sat exquisitely on top of her neatly tamed bun. Her make-up was fresh and simple but made her complexion smooth and effortless. Her lips dazzled when she looked towards the light with an excessive amount of skin coloured lip gloss. Her dress, her frock, her garb, her attire (okay I'll stop looking through the thesaurus) was shaped perfectly around her body. Not that…that stupid humongous white mess she wore on the film. No, this dress was for a lady and even though only sixteen, Sarah sure did look older. She stood at the top of the stairs looking around at all the eccentric-looking people. Her gracious face started to look rather scared and nervous. What was she doing here. She felt like an outcast but something inside her told her to go into the ball. Slowly she made her way down the golden staircase, her dress flowing as she walked. When she got down the steps Lord whatshisface, oh yeah, Lord Dickery was there to greet her.

'My my miss, you sure do look beautiful in that attire.'

'Thankyou Lord..erm.'

'Come along girl' he linked his arm with hers and they walked over to a group of

"people". He introduced them to Sarah and then left her on her own. 'Jareth should be lingering around somewhere' he said before he walked off.

The song that was currently playing suddenly changed. The music was now a soft

harmonious melodic tune. Wait, Sarah knew this song. Oh no déjà vu. Sarah tried to walk away but she did not want to. It's like the song put her in a trance. Or maybe she just wanted the same moment to happen again. She walked around, her eyes flickering around the room. Knocking in to people who laughed hysterically behind their face masks. She felt out of place. Why was she here. What about Toby. Why was she in a ball again. All the memories of the experience the dodgy peach gave her last year came swamping back to her. She felt dizzy, she didn't know where she was until……(GASP!!!!!!!!!!!!! - well we were all expecting it, even Sarah, but we gotta add suspense). A man in a mask. As the line sung 'There's such a sad love' the man unveild himself under his mask. Oh My God oh my god oh my god oh my god. Its………………………………...JARETHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sorry). There he was, more wonderful than he had ever looked before. Those beautiful eyes engrossed in make-up fixed on her, and her even more, nah, even less beautiful eyes were fixed on him. But wait…where'd he go. Oh no. Sarah chases after him looking everywhere but it's like he had just disappeared into skinny air. She looked and looked. Darting and dashing all about the place like a crazy chicken being chased by a fanatical farmer. Jareth knew she was chasing him. He saw her darting and dashing all about the place like a crazy chicken being chased fanatical farmer. He laughed as she darted and dashed around like a…. okay okay. His laugh was a laugh that said "you want me and your just making it obvious now so you can't hide and act like you don't feel anything anymore." After what seemed like years of searching Sarah finally found Jareth. She was quite jealous actually because he was leaning on a bunch of females. But he didn't care about them. He walked towards her, eyes to eyes and took her hand hoping to dance with her and make her forget all her troubles. But wait!! She pulled away, she ran…..ooh that's different…..he ran after her. She ran faster. Now both of them were darting around like crazy headless chickens and what made it worse was her clumpy heels, she was a wobbly crazy headless chicken knocking over tables and chairs. She did not look so graceful anymore. She tried to find an escape, but there was none. She could hardly see anything. Lots of laughing and screaming people just blocked her way. The noise was getting louder, Sarah felt dizzy, she was almost going to faint, it was all too much, people were crowding her, her head was spinning round and round, she couldn't take it anymore, she was about to collapse until……a hand reached for her shoulder. Sarah gasped. All of the noise stopped. Everything was calm. The atmosphere was as dead as a doorknob Sarah turned around. It was … Jareth. She faced him.

'Sarah…stop running' he calmly said. 'You wanted to be brought back here, you

wanted this to happen. I have done exactly what you have asked for, how much more generous can I possibly get.'

'Generous!!' she yelled. 'You have done nothing that's generous, you have confused

and manipulated me.'

Jareth shouted angrily. 'You have confused me _and_ yourself. At first you ask for your

brother to be taken. Then you want him back. Then you change your mind. Then you want him back again and _you_ say _you're _confused. That child doesn't even know who or where he is anymore and neither do I."

Sarah looked around. They were no longer at the ball. They were back in the castle

like some sort of teleportation had took them there without noticing. Lord Dickery came walking up to Jareth.

"Jareth!!" he yelled. "How could you make a mess of my ball like that, it had to be

cancelled because apparently that girl caused havoc, knocking tables over, troubling my guests…and running about like…like a chicken. How could you let her do this. You have let _me _down, you have let my guests down but most importantly you have let Mrs. Witchhazel the caterer down. You should be disappointed."

Lord Dickery walked off, Sarah shook her head in confusion and then continued to

say….'Well maybe I don't know what I want. Maybe I did want Toby to be taken so I could come back to the labyrinth. Maybe……maybe there is something missing inside me.'

'Like what?' he asks hopefully.

'Like…..like……'

He leans towards her. 'Like…

And it happens. They kissed. Do you want me to describe it or do you want to leave

it to your imaginations. Knowing you, you probably want the whole grimy description. Fine. So the kiss was just a light touch at first. Both of their eyes closed. She could feel not only his lips but his whole entire soul. His spirit flowing through her body. Better than she ever imagined it to be. It felt like true love. After the first fire up the kiss now got more passionate and deep. I don't know what the hell was going through Jareth's intricate mind but I know for a fact that Sarah's mind was flying and her heart was jumping. Her whole body was pounding it's a surprise she didn't start doing the chicken dance. In fact they did, they both started flapping their arms and bobbing their heads clucking together. (Okay no they didn't.) She felt his mouth gripping onto hers. His hands moved up from her waist up her back and then they grasped her face. To Sarah - this was ecstasy. (not the drug…no…no actually, yes yes, the drug.) - How was that for a description, eh. When they'd finally finished their fiery embrace. They calmed down and looked at each other. In fact they stared and stared at each other for hours not even moving a muscle. I think they were so shocked of the event that just happened. (Or maybe the video has just been paused. Okay…I'll press play. Right then.)

So they'd just finished kissing an' all that when in walked a girl. A girl who looked

about eighteen. You could even say she looked prettier than Sarah. Jet black long layered hair. Black jeans and a white dress-type jumper. High-heeled boots. She was a similar height as Sarah but her frame was smaller and more athletic. She had a stern looking face.

'Jarrrrretthhh' the girl shouted. 'Who the hell is this.'

Jareth jumped back in surprise "Jett" he said.

"Jareth. I leave you for a couple of years and then come back to find you smooching

with some girl. Explain yourself" demanded Jett!

Jareth looked shocked. Who'd have thought a girl could get Jareth tongue-tied.

"I didn't know you were coming back."

"Well guess what Jareth, I am back, so you better start grovelling."

Sarah was totally lost "Jareth who is this" she asked.

Before he got a chance to answer Jett replied "Oh forgive me, allow me to introduce

myself (such a cliché). I'm Jett, half witch, half fae, and oh yeah I'm Jareth's girlfriend."

(Dern dern derrrrrrrrnnnnnn)

"What"?!? Sarah gasped.

"Look Sarah" pleaded Jareth, "I can explain"

"I can't believe you!!" Sarah shouted. And before he could explain himself she ran

off upstairs to her dormitory and she didn't come out all night. Oh no.


	8. Chapter 8

SCENE 8: THE NEXT DAY

Sarah awoke in hope that the events of yesterday were all just a bad dream but no.

She was still in the castle bedroom. Sarah felt disappointed in herself. She was supposed to be looking for Toby. Last year she sacrificed Jareth's temptation's but why did she have to kiss him this time. It was a wonderful kiss but it finished only to find that Jareth actually already had a girlfriend. Who was this Jett. Was she just another victim who fell into Jareth's inducement like Sarah did. Sarah used to think she was special, now she feels like one out of a number of girls who Jareth was supposed to have loved.

Now dressed in her everyday clothes she stampeded out of the room and ran down

the castle stairs before…

"Oh"

"Sarah?" said a large dumb beast.

"Ludo, oh Ludo". Sarah gave the gentle giant a huge hug but he pushed her away. "Ludo, it's me Sarah, your friend."  
"Sarah not friend, Sarah bad."  
"No no no I'm not bad. I _am_ your friend. Look I know Jareth made you think I didn't need you but really I do. I need you now more than ever. Toby's gone missing again and I need to find him no matter what distractions are brought upon me. Will you help me."

"Errr….okay Sarah, Sarah friend?"

"Yes of course now come on, let's go get my brother back...again."

They headed down into the throne room. A large plank of wood fell down and only

just missed Sarah's head. She screamed, which caught the whole entire rooms attention.

"The curse of the labyrinth" she whispered.

The room was full of people, not just Goblins, but people too. Lord Dickington was

there and so was many more important looking men and women, even Mrs. Witchazel the caterer was there. After listening to a number of conversations Sarah figured that they were discussing the future of the labyrinth and whether it will survive. Sarah wondered why so many people were concerned about the labyrinth. I mean it's only a maze for heavens sake. She continued to walk forward up to the throne and she managed to find Jareth sitting there. A smile was just about to break on Sarah's face until she saw Jett. Yes Jett. There she was sitting on Jareth's lap on the throne. Sarah did not look so pleasant anymore. That innocent little smile suddenly turned into a malicious frown. Surely she could not be jealous. Or could she. There was every reason to be threatened by Jett. She looked so confident and experienced with an element of a witch-like quality to her. She certainly suited Jareth more than Sarah did. Sarah felt like a naïve little Virgin-Mary compared to Jett.

Jett noticed Sarah and took the opportunity to make her blood turn from hot to

absolutely scorching. She put her hand on Jareth's face and turned it towards her as she lightly kissed him. Then she ran her hand down his chest smiling viciously all the time at Sarah. Jareth was unaware that Sarah was looking but Sarah felt her soul inside shatter into a million pieces. Tears started forming in her eyes as she stormed out of the room. Ludo following.

"Sarah…are…you...okay" Ludo asked.

"Yes I'm fine" she said unconvincingly but that dumb oaf wouldn't know any

difference anyway. He gave her a bid teddy-bear hug. Sarah just wanted to go home. She just wanted to forget about this place but she couldn't possibly leave without Toby.

"Ludo, do you know where Hoggle is."

He did not answer.

"Ludo?!?"

"Yes Sarah" he said.

"Well could you take me to him."

Without replying Ludo walked off as Sarah followed. They walked outside of the

castle doors and into a little hut located on the outskirts of the Goblin City. Inside the hut there was hardly anything. No tables, no chairs, no food, nothing! Except a blanket. With

something underneath it. Ludo pulled it off and guess who it was…………………………HOGGLE!!!! Or so I think it was. Maybe it was the Irish Hoggle or the Grass Hoggle from the Ground. You see he was, well how can I put this………………………green, yes green and covered in boils and cysts. His face was bubbling. Not a pleasant sight. In fact one of the cysts had white flakes in it which surrounded a centre of a bubbly ooze. (I'm sorry about this. Please don't be sick. I bet it's making you itch though. No? you say. I bet you're gonna need to scratch in a minute.) Anyway, Sarah looked at him in horror.

"Hoggle what's happened to you."

"Sarah don't come near me" Hoggle said in a hoarse voice. "You don't want to catch

this.

"What is it."  
"It's a disease called CurseOfTheLabyrinthitis. Some of us who ain't so…..well

adjusted to the Labyrinth are……catchin' it. So you better be careful." His voice was weak.

"Oh Hoggle I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No it ain't. You did the…..right thing (COUGH) rejecting Jareth. I wouldn't have

it any…other...way."

"Is there anything I can do."

"No Sarah, just stay away. I don't want you catchin' this Sarah, stay away."  
"Okay Hoggle, don't worry you'll get better I know you will. Ludo will you stay here

and look after him."

"Okay Sarah. You don't need us?"  
"I'll always need you. But I have to find Toby on my own. That's the way I did it last

time. And that's the way I'll do it again. Good Luck." Sarah left the hut and took a deep breath.


	9. Chapter 9

SCENE 9: CATFIGHT  
Sarah headed back into the castle and back into the throne room. Jareth had gone. It was just Jett sitting in the throne. There were still many other people there but Sarah didn't take notice. Seeing Hoggle so frightfully ill because of this curse made Sarah realise that she must have been Jareth's true love. If the curse came last year when she rejected him it must have meant that Jareth truly did love her. Jett was just in the way. He didn't love _her_. The only way to get Toby back was to confront Jareth like she did last year. And before she could confront Jareth she had to make sure this Jett girl stayed well clear.

Sarah stampeded straight over to Jett.

"Oh hello, Sarah is it" Jett said. "Are you looking for Jareth. Well he went away.

Said he was going to sing to the goblins or somethin'. Just give me the message and I'll tell him for you." Her voice was not friendly at all. It was very evil and sardonic.

"Yeah well why don't you give him this." Sarah lunged towards Jett. She went crazy.

Kinda like a crazy chicken being chased…..okay let's not start that again. She didn't hold back. She pulled her hair, bit her fingernails and punched and kicked and slapped and any other fighting move you could think of. Jett fought back she too punched and kicked but was much more flexible.

"You want a piece of me" Jett said. "Is that all you got." Jett did moves that were like

half karate, half kickboxing and half bloody acrobat. If the boys were watching this they'd be thinking' "cor…what a girl". Jett was much stronger than Sarah. And they were now fighting in the middle of the room with a whole crowd chanting at them. It looked like Jett was winning. She grabbed Sarah and pinned her to the wall. Sarah did not realise what she had let herself in for. Jett was too tough for her. Sarah had just made a big mistake. She was playing with the big girls now.

"Let me go" Sarah demanded. Jett slammed her against the wall again. In fact now

she only held her by one hand. The other hand grabbed a knife from her pocket and put it up towards Sarah's face. Sarah looked petrified.

"Oh now you're scared" Jett said. "Well that'll teach ya never to mess with someone

ten times as dangerous as yourself. You don't know what you're getting yourself into. Jett's face moved closer to Sarah's. So close that it almost looked like she was going to kiss her.  
"Stay away from Jareth" Jett whispered. "I know you want him, so do a lot of folk

round here, but they know that they could never get him, they don't kid themselves like you do. You couldn't even handle him. He's mine get it. Not yours. Mine……" she smiled.

"Unless you wanna share him" she said and then sniggered. Sarah almost looked lost

in her eyes like she did with Jareth. Jett put her down and then walked off. Everyone in the room just stared at her. She was just about to walk out of the room when she turned back round and pointed at Sarah. "You just remember that" she said, and walked off." Lord Dickery stepped forward. "Err I think we all should take a break. Come along everybody." They all started heading out of the room. When they were gone Sarah too started to walk out slowly. The camera (if this was a film) moved up to the ceiling. Sitting on one of the beams above was could you believe it…Jareth - grinning to himself, looking at Sarah. His grin was a grin that said 'ha ha you're jealous now you realise that Jett wants me too and I am loving seeing your face turn green.' He knew she wanted him. This was her torture.


	10. Chapter 10

SCENE 10: ROUTE TO THE UNCONSCIOUS/ NOTHING NOTHING TRA LA LA

Sarah knew she had to find Jareth. But where would he be. (_He__'s behind you_)

(Shush). She thought to herself that he was probably in that fountain room. She was just about to head over there when she noticed a bubble from the distance flying towards her. As it came closer Sarah realised that it was not a bubble, it was a crystal. And it had something inside of it. When she looked closer it had a child in it. A little ginger boy. It wasn't any child. It was a child Sarah knew. But who? Was it Billy, NO, was it Joey, NO, was it Dave, NO, was it Terrence, NO, could it be, could it be, could it be, could it be TOBY! Yes, yes, yes. It was Toby! 'Toby' Sarah said. She followed the crystal as it flew out of the door to the castle. It went out through the Goblin City and into the labyrinth. Sarah squeezed through a passageway and found herself in a small garden. Not like the Eden garden upstairs. No. This garden was more like a great big rubbish tip. The trees had no leaves. The ground made no sound. The seats had no feets and the flowers had no erm…powers. (Again sorry). Sarah reached out for the crystal but when she touched it, it popped. So it was a bubble after all. She looked around. Nothing was there. Well that was a waste of time. Sarah turned around and was about to walk back down the passageway when the walls from the passage closed in together. Oh no. There was no way out. A cackle was heard from the distance. But this wasn't Jareth's cackle. It was a girl. Jett. She sent the bubble to get rid of her.

Sarah looked around. She climbed the trees with no leaves. She stamped on the

ground that made no sound. She looked under the seats that had no feets. She sang with the flowers that had no powers. But there was no escape. She was trapped.

She began to cry. Cried a river. Cried the sea. Cried so much she felt her heart bleed.

She wanted her brother back so desperately. But also she thought that even if she did get Toby back, she knew that there was no real life for her in her old world. She knew that she would still keep dreaming about Jareth. How she possibly forget him when she….yes…she loved him! She cried and cried and cried and cried until she fell asleep on one of the seats with no feets.

Jett paced up and down in the throne room as she sang a song with the goblins. (Make up your own tune this time).

Who does she think she is

Strutting around like she's something else

Who does she think she is

Making everything about herself

Stupid silly little babe

I'm telling you now you ain't fooling me

Stupid silly little babe

There ain't no way I'm letting you go free

You want Jareth

But that pineapple head is mine

You can't have him

Stop wasting his time

Goblin chorus:

'Cause you mean nothing, nothing tra la la

Nothing nothing tra la la

Your dad is just a dancer and he doesn't drive a car

Nothing, nothing tra la la

Who do you think you are

Confronting me in the throne room

Who do you think you are

You wanna be queen but its too soon

Stupid silly baby girl

Sweet sixteen and peachy-keen

Stupid silly baby girl

Taking my man, stop being mean

You want Jareth

But that pineapple head is MINE!!

You can't have him

Stop wasting his time

Goblin chorus:

'Cause you mean nothing, nothing tra la la

Nothing nothing tra la la

Your dad is just a dancer and he doesn't drive a car

Nothing, nothing tra la la

Sarah found herself sitting next to Jareth on a large double-size bed. Jareth smiled at

her.

'Sarah, you are beautiful' he said. 'Even more beautiful than last year.'

She blushed 'Thank you Jareth. But…'

He put his finger on her lips 'Shhhhh. Don't say a word.'

He looked into her eyes and put his hand on her face. Sarah coyly looked away, but

he turned her head back round. He pressed his lips onto hers and whispered something in her ear. (Well I don't know what he was saying. You decide.) Sarah purred as he caressed her face. She responded by also putting her hands on his face. They probably looked rather silly. Imagine two people just holding each others' face. Ha ha ha. Sorry am I spoiling the mood. Jareth's chest. Both of them were breathing heavily. Jareth then put his hands on Sarah's back. Sarah knew it was wrong but she took her hand and slid it down his chest. Wait a minute. That's what Jett did earlier when she was sat on the throne.. What was Sarah doing here. I thought she was supposed to be asleep in some weird rhyming garden. She pulled back off Jareth.

'What am I doing here' she asked.

'Jareth!!' Jett's voice hollered in the background.

'There's not much time Sarah. You must go to the tree that is shaped like a giant

hand and knock it three times. (why is everything three times). Then walk inside and it will take you to your dormitory. When you get there stay until I call for you.

'JARETH!!' Jett shouted from the background again.

'Remember, tree like a hand, knock three and wait.Good luck' said Jareth.

'But wait…'

Sarah woke up. Oh now I get it. She was having a dream. She looked around and she

was still in the garden. What did Jareth say. Oh no not Sarah's memory. Something about a tree. Sarah looked around at the trees. She didn't notice before but the trees had all different peculiar shapes. They were such tall trees that she did not notice what shape they took. One was shaped like a goblin, one was shaped like a hand, one was shaped like a giant elephant chasing two butterflies, wait, one was shaped like a hand. That's it. Well done. Sarah ran over to the hand and knocked on the wood three times. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling sound. The tree shook. The ground now did make a sound. It was like an earthquake. Sarah fell over. The tree started to grow. As it grew from the roots a hole-like door appeared up from the ground. When the tree stopped Sarah stood up and carefully walked through the door. There was a sudden beam of a very bright white light. FLASH! POOF! Sarah was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

SCENE 11: THE POWER OF LOVE

Sarah appeared in her dorm.She was so fed up. She desperately wanted to see Jareth

again and she desperately wanted Toby back. But Jareth said she had to wait in her room. So she did as she was told.

A few hours later and Sarah heard a voice.

"Pssssssst, psssssssssssst" someone was calling Sarah but she did not care to answer.

"PSssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssst". Okay she'll answer.

"What?!?" she snapped. Sarah noticed that the sound was coming from the door. She

opened it. It was a goblin.

"What do you want."

"I have a message from Jareth. He says he wants to meet you in the fountain room.

Now"

"Oh, okay, but what's with the psssssst psssssssst."

"I dunno. Adds tension to the story I suppose."

"Oh right." (Leave it)

Sarah made her way out of the bedroom and headed off to the room where she last

saw that beautiful garden. It did not look so beautiful anymore. It was dark and depressing. The only thing that really illuminated the area was the fountain. This time the water was dark blue. Sarah gathered that the fountain changed depending on the atmosphere. Well it was right. The atmosphere was dark blue. Sarah felt cold and frightened. She just wanted Jareth to appear. Because in a strange sort of way he made her feel safe. When she was with him it was like nothing else mattered. That's probably why when she was with him she forgot all about Toby.

"Jareth" she shouted….are you here."

"No but I am" Jett appeared in the light of the fountain. A shiver sprinted down

Sarah's spine. That evil trickster Jett.

"What do you want" Sarah said aggravated that Jareth didn't ask for her. It was Jett

all along.

"I want to ask you something. What's the deal with you and J. I mean I leave him for

what like a couple o'years and you just march on in hoping that you two will have some kinda romantic fling or somethin."

"But I didn't know about you two. And you was away for two years, why would

anybody leave someone for two years."

"I was training, training to be an official combat champion in the Fae War.

Somethin' that you ignorant little bimbo wouldn't even begin to understand."

"You expect me to believe that you were training for a Fae w…whatever it is that

you said." said Sarah.

"You see that's the problem with you humans" explained Jett. "You can't see past

that stupid counterfeit world that you live in, and whenever something "weird" or "unexplained" happens you think 'oh it must be a coincidence' or 'oh, I must be seeing things. Y'know there's so much more to the fantasy world than just this Labyrinth. '"

"Like what" Sarah suddenly seemed interested in what Jett was saying.

"Like anything you could imagine. Everything that you human beings wish for you could find in our world. But you don't deserve it. You take everything for granted and that's why we hate it when the humans stumble into our world and start changing things and messing up relationships. The people on Earth always complain and never appreciate what they have right in front of them."

"But I do"

"No you don't. That's why you came to the Labyrinth. You weren't happy with the

world you were living in. Well there's one thing for sure, you ain't staying here. I'm gonna get rid of you once and for all."

Jett walked towards Sarah and pins her against the wall. She got her knife and held

it out."

"NO! Please I do appreciate my world. That's why I want my brother back. I just

want to go home. Please."

"If you really cared for your brother you would never have wished him away in the

first place."

"I didn't wish him away because I didn't want him. The truth is…I wished for my brother to come here because…I wanted to see Jareth"

'Why?'

'Because because…..I thought…I" Sarah hesitated.

"Spit it out"

"I thought I loved him."

The fountain turned into fire now. Jett angrily moved the knife towards Sarah and stabbed her, right in the heart, not really that wouldn't make a good story, she _almost_ stabbed her until……………………………….

"STOP!" It was Jareth. He hurled Jett away.

"Jareth" demanded Jett. " I was only doing what you told me. This is what we

planned Jareth.

Jareth walked over to Sarah.

"Is this true." asked Sarah. "You two planned this all along. Jareth. You really did take Toby. You brought me back here so you could…kill me."

"No" said Jareth.

"Yes it was" argued Jett. "I came back to the Labyrinth weeks ago and me Jareth

decided together that we would torture you. Well it was my idea to take your brother. But Jareth was the one doing all the torturing."

"It's not true"

"Yes it is."

"No Sarah" disagreed Jareth. "I never wanted to kill you. I just wanted to make you

feel what I felt that day when you refused me."

"Jareth, what about our plan!!" Jett screamed.

"SHUT UP Jett." Jareth pushed Jett to one side and two hands appear from the wall

and grip hold of her mouth so she can no long speak.

"Sarah is it true what you said before. You thought you…you...love me."  
"No"

"But it was what you said."

"I don't know anything anymore. I thought I did but now I find out that you set me up

all along and I…I"

"Sarah I want you to know that I would never kill you, I would never want to own

you and I was always going to give you your brother back. I only wanted to make you feel the agony that I felt before. But I realise now that you are kind, pure and beautiful and do not deserve all that I have put you through. Forgive me."

'No' she said

'Sarah, I love you. I beg of you, I will give you everything you've always wanted if

you just forgive me. Don't say that you feel nothing for me.'

Sarah looked into his eyes. He was genuinely sorry and Sarah found it impossible to

not forgive him. His eyes were the kind of eyes that said 'I'm done with all the mind games now, I just want you to love me.'

"I forgive you" she said.

Jett somehow managed to break free from the wall. "Jareth what about me. I thought you wanted me." She turned his head to face her. "Jareth look at me. Do you really want this girl or do you want the girl that a week ago you said that you couldn't resist. You love me Jareth. I know you do."

"If he was your true love then why is the Labyrinth still dying?" asked Sarah.

"What?..did this girl just speak?" said Jett sarcastically.

"You know what I'm talking about"

"No I don't"

"The curse of the Labyrinth. Somebody told me that the Labyrinth is dying because Jareth's was rejected by me a year ago. Haven't you heard of this curse."

"The Curse Of The Labyrinth. Yes but but I thought it was just a myth" said Jett. "Jareth is this true. Is the Labyrinth dying because the brunette Barbie doesn't love

you."

Jareth paused for a second but then quietly says "Yes it's true."

"So so that means that she is your true love, not me. The Labyrinth is dying because

her, your true love, rejected you."

"Yes."

"I can't believe it. I'm speechless. You conniving randy bogus old queen. Trust you

Jareth to fall for a cutsie pie pretty girl. All this time. It was her you were pining for, NOT ME, NOT MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Jett got her knife and stabbed Jareth in his shoulder. He shrieked with pain. Jett walked off. "Hope you two mismatches are very happy together, very happy." Jett ran off so fast that she did not look where she was going. She ended up tripping over and falling down into the firey fountain. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" The fountain swallowed her

up. Jett had gone forever.

Sarah walked towards Jareth. "I think I do love you Jareth." She hesitantly kissed

him. He responded. It felt so right. Oh yeah!. A noise was heard outside. They rushed out. WOW! The castle was no longer gloomy and dull. Instead it was gold and brighter than Sarah had ever seen it before. They walked outside. The Goblin City was buzzing with activity. Sarah looked at Jareth. He no longer had dark circles under his eyes. The wound in his shoulder had healed up. His face was more beautiful than it had ever looked before. He gave Sarah a hug. 'Thank you Sarah. You gave me back my Labyrinth and you gave me back my freedom."  
"Your welcome she says, would you excuse me for a minute."

"Of course."

Sarah ran over to the hut where she last saw a very sick Hoggle and where she found

Ludo and Sir Didymus looking rather sad.

"Where's Hoggle?" she asked.

"We don't know" said Didymus, "he just disappeared. But he left these. Didy handed

Sarah Hoggles jewels.

"Oh no." Sarah started crying. "I'm sorry Hoggle. I was too late. I WAS TOO

LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah screamed with regret. "I WAS TOOOOO LATTTTTE!!!!" (alright calm down). She calmed herself down and walked slowly over to Jareth who was now holding out a crystal.

"What's that" she asked tearfully.

"It's for you. Sarah. I am finally giving you my dream. It's what you've always

wanted."

"What is it."

"Come with me" he held out his hand, she took it, he walked her a few steps, told her

to stay and then walked away. He turned round. And suddenly he threw the crystal at her. A puff of white smoke surrounded her. She imagined that when the smoke cleared she would find herself in the throne room wearing a beautiful white dress standing beside Jareth saying their wedding vows. What would come after the smoke had gone?!?


	12. Chapter 12

SCENE 12: A NOTE TO SAY…

The smoke slowly cleared. And Sarah was surprised to find herself right outside her

front door. What was going on. Where was the labyrinth. Where was Jareth?!? She looked around. It was just her street, nothing more, nothing less. She called out 'Jareth!!', but no reply. Then she realised, this was the wish that Jareth had given her, freedom, her own life back, her family. She was rather upset that he would send her home. No, forget rather upset, she was devastated. Inside she was screaming. Finally she had found the love of her life and what does he do. _He _rejects _her_. Like Janice would say - Oh ..my ..God!!! She entered her door. It was still the same house, the same living room, her parent's still unaware of what was happening. Sarah walked up the stairs she entered Toby's room. And guess what….there he was. Smiling happily. Sarah ran towards him. "Toby! I'm glad your safe…this is isn't….Toby…..you're my dream…you're one the crystal gave to me." Sarah was crying. Half of the tears were happy tears - relief from knowing that Toby was home. But half of the tears were sad tears. She really thought she would stay with Jareth forever. Sarah put Toby to bed and went downstairs to her family. Her stepmother saw her.

"Sarah, it's late why aren't you sleeping."

"I came to say I'm sorry."

"What?!?" said her father.

"I'm sorry for treating you like an evil stepmother. You're not that bad. And I'm

sorry for taking everything you do for me for granted. I just want you to know that I really appreciate everything you do for me. Well …goodnight."

Sarah walked off up to bed leaving her parents stunned with their mouths open like

codfishes. They both look at each other and stare for a while before smiling and giving each other a kiss.

Sarah walked into her room and shut the door. She turned on the light and was just

about to go to bed when……..

"HOGGLE, Hoggle you're alive."

Hoggle stood there looking as well as ever. No more green goop.

"Yes o'course I am."

She happily ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug.

"Thank you Sarah, you freed me."

"Oh you're welcome. I can't believe I got my best friend back."

"Well, back to say goodbye anyway."  
"What" said Sarah.

"You proved today that you were grown up. And you don't need us anymore."  
"No Hoggle I do need you."

"No you don't! You need your friends and your bruva but you don't need me."

"Hoggle what are you talking about."

"Goodbye Sarah." Before she got a chance to say anything else Hoggle disappeared.

Sarah cried. And jumped on her bed. She lifted her pillow up as she was about to cover her head under it when she saw a note. She opened it up and reads: (cue melodramatic music)

_My Dearest Sarah, I am truly sorry for the hardships and dangers I have put you through over these past few years. But through all the pain and hurt that I have caused you, you have become a strong and beautiful woman. I am now free and through my liberty I grant you your freedom also. I will never take or give anything to you ever again. There is only one thing that I want you to do. Live. Live your life to the full. I want you to experience contentment, children, tears and challenges. I hope that life treats you kind and I hope you will get all you dreamed of. I wish to you joy, and happiness. But above all this I wish to you….love. And I will always love you. But I do not want you to love me. Forget me Sarah. And remember. Live._

Sarah's eyes flooded with tears but she knew he was right. After hours of sitting

there thinking about what could have been she dried her tears and went to bed.

The next morning Sarah woke up a happy lady. She dressed herself and ran

downstairs. "Morning everyone" she said. Surprisingly she saw Jack. Remember - her ex-boyfriend. In fact she was happy to see him. Maybe they could get back together.

"Hi Jack."

"Hello Sarah" he said. "I thought maybe we could go to the mall."

"I'd love to" she said.  
"I brought a friend."

"Oh okay."

"In fact she's more than a friend. Sarah meet my new girlfriend."  
A girl came through the door, black hair, athletic physique. Oh no…it couldn't

be…but it was………JETT!!. Sarah looked shocked.

"Hello…….Sarah is it" said Jett.

THE END……(for now)

Oh no what will happen now. Does this mean Sarah will get to see Jareth again, you better wait until the sequel comes out. (I haven't actually started writing a sequel yet and maybe I never will but you can always hope. I'm sure my stories will improve as I age. I know this one was kinda crap. But if you happen to share my arcane/mundane sense of manner and somehow are deluded and enjoyed my story. Let me know. See Ya!!!!)


End file.
